


A Very Sensible Hobbit (and An Overly Affectionate Dwarf King)

by topleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Courting Rituals, Cultural Differences, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Thorin likes PDA and Bilbo is awkward about it, schmoop thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topleaf/pseuds/topleaf
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin are officially courting, but Bilbo is wary about showing affection in public. Thorin, on the other hand, is not. At all. This proves to be difficult when the two of them go on a weekend trip to Dale.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 34
Kudos: 332





	A Very Sensible Hobbit (and An Overly Affectionate Dwarf King)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a short thing about Bilbo and Thorin on a date in Dale, and it turned into this! 
> 
> Just a note - this takes place about a year and a half after the Battle of Five Armies, and within that time Bilbo went to the Shire to gather some things and came back to live in Erebor. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! :)

* * *

“Thorin, love, you’re distracting me from the most important part of my day: breakfast,” Bilbo said. 

His dwarf loomed over him, pressing himself against the back of Bilbo’s chair while he carded his fingers through his curls. 

“I’m distracting?” Thorin grinned.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Yes, very much so, especially at this particular moment.”

The scent of leather and pipesmoke overwhelmed Bilbo’s senses as his dwarf leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of his ear and neck. Thorin Oakenshield may perhaps be the only thing Bilbo enjoyed more than breakfast—but he wasn’t about to admit it out loud, of course.

“Ghivashel,” Thorin practically purred. “I would like nothing more than to weave braids into your hair, adorning it with the courting beads I crafted for you. Will you not change your mind?”

Bilbo gingerly put down his cutlery, turning to clasp his silly, sweet-talking dwarf’s hands. “I know it would make you happy, Thorin, and I know the significance of it in your culture, but that’s exactly why I feel we should wait.”

Thorin’s eyes flickered downward. “You still believe my people disapprove of my choice.”

Bilbo sighed, reaching up to run his fingertips through Thorin’s beard. “I told you, love, I’m aware that the dwarves here in the kingdom have accepted me—that’s all thanks to the Company and Dain, of course—but all the dwarves from the Blue Mountains, the Iron Hills, those in Dale...what will they think when they see me wearing your beads?”

“They will know you are my Intended, and that I am the luckiest in all of Arda,” Thorin said, his eyes twinkling.

Bilbo felt his ears burning under such an adoring gaze. “Oh, Thorin. We’ll continue with our plan to visit Dale—perhaps it’ll provide a new perspective. Perhaps tomorrow you can braid my hair.”

Thorin’s eyes widened and he looked as if Bilbo had just agreed to begin properly courting all over again. “Oh, thank you, Bilbo. Amrâlimê, thank you.”

He knelt down and kissed Bilbo’s knuckles. Bilbo let out a breathy laugh.

Thorin and Bilbo had decided to officially begin courting just a month ago; since they were in Erebor, Bilbo had accepted the courting traditions of the dwarves. He quickly learned that dwarves, _especially_ Thorin, absolutely never did anything in halves even when it came to courting gifts and displaying affection. 

By hobbit standards, Bilbo had basically been courting Thorin ever since he had been able to eat proper food again after the battle. Bilbo was determined to bring Thorin to a healthier weight again (if not make him a little chubbier, if Bilbo had anything to say about it), so his intentions all along had been to care for the stubborn dwarf, not get engaged to him. That had been a far off dream before; Bilbo never thought Thorin would actually want him to stay in Erebor and begin courting him the proper dwarven way, so that everyone would know Bilbo was Thorin’s Intended. 

It had all been a bit much for Bilbo, but he loved Thorin, and he was willing to try. Yet he still clung to the respectability and propriety he had grown up with, and did not want to display their relationship in public as Thorin did, especially not when Bilbo was an outsider (despite the claims from the Company that Bilbo was now considered one of them). If he was truly going to go through with marrying the King Under the Mountain, he would need to be proper and respectful, like a Baggins should be.

“Will you wear it?” Thorin asked, nodding his head toward the mithril shirt hanging over a chair.

“There’s no need,” Bilbo responded. “It’s just Dale, Thorin.”

“Yes, but there are so many Men there, and—”

“Please, if anyone needs protecting, it’s you,” Bilbo retorted. Honestly, Bilbo wasn't too fond of the mithril shirt, as it reminded him of...darker times. He knew it had been a premature courting gift from a Thorin that was not really Thorin, but his dwarf had sheepishly explained he liked to see Bilbo wearing it anyway.

Thorin’s eyes followed Bilbo as he puttered around, gathering several items into his pack. He was pleased to see his hobbit wearing the beautiful clasp he had made for his traveling cloak, as well as the delicate chain on his ankle, flashing emerald whenever it caught in the sunlight.

“What is that you're packing?” Thorin asked, squinting.

“Hm? Oh, this?” Bilbo held up a set of four delicate jars of different coloured jams, tied together with brown string. “Gifts for Bard and his children, first of all, but also items I may trade with vendors at the market. You know how excited I am to see the new marketplace.”

Thorin smiled softly. “How thoughtful. Although, I don’t expect you’ll need to trade anything at the marketplace. I am bringing a sufficient amount of coin.”

“Nothing wrong with trying out a little trading, hobbit-style.” Bilbo grinned. “In any case, they will be gifts.”

Thorin felt a wave of both adoration and guilt. His hobbit was trying to win the favour of simple merchants. He had done so much already, yet he still felt the need to charm Thorin’s people and the Lakemen.

The two of them made their way out of the royal apartments to the front gates. They were set up with ponies and rode at a casual pace to Dale. Thorin wore simple layers of deep blue and grey, his raven hair tied back loosely and cascading down his back in handsome waves. Bilbo could not help but feel proud for catching himself such a fine dwarf. 

They were welcomed to Dale by Men in silver armor, raising their long spears and shouting to raise the gates for the king. Thorin was dressed so casually that all this grandeur was quite the spectacle; Bilbo thought it was all very unnecessary.

When they dismounted their ponies, Thorin reached for Bilbo to link his arm in his, but Bilbo quickly turned away to one of the guards. 

“Thank you for the warm welcome to your city,” he said. The guard bowed his head regally, his expression hidden behind his helmet.

A Woman with long dark curls approached them. She carried herself with great dignity and looked handsome in bright mustard-coloured robes.

“Welcome, Your Highness, we are pleased to have you visiting Dale again,” she said with a curtsy, then turned to Bilbo. “And welcome, Master Baggins, I am honoured to finally make your acquaintance. I am Hilda Bianca, Ambassador of Dale.”

“Oh! The honor is all mine.” Bilbo shook her hand, a common custom he had noticed during his time spent in Laketown. He was surprised that the Woman knew who he was. Perhaps Bard had told her about him.

Hilda beckoned them along and turned her attention back to Thorin. “Your Highness, my assistants will take your luggage to your rooms, if that is quite alright. Would you like to stop in the rooms first, or shall I show you to our weekend market?”

Thorin looked to Bilbo, and Bilbo was pointedly not meeting his eye. 

“We will visit the market first,” Thorin replied. “Have you given us two rooms?”

“Yes, our finest rooms, we have done our best to prepare them for your visit,” Hilda replied, snapping her fingers so a couple of Men came to take their extra bags. “I hope they are to both of your liking. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Bilbo felt Thorin looking at him again, but Bilbo busied himself with admiring the fresh layers of paint on the walls, all golds and blues and crimson.

“One room will do, My Lady,” Thorin said.

Bilbo sputtered and quickly covered it up as a cough.

“One room?” Hilda confirmed without hesitation, and Thorin nodded. “Not a problem. Malcolm! All the luggage can be set in the King’s room.”

Bilbo was going to have Thorin’s head for that. Was he _trying_ to create gossip? He had basically just announced to the entire city of Dale that him and Thorin were having...relations.

_Dwarves_.

Hilda led them to the marketplace and bid them a farewell there. Bilbo made sure to ask after King Bard and his family, to which Hilda told him they would be pleased to see him, and that she would check their schedule.

The marketplace was bustling. Trees and flowers were beginning to grow again, the bright colours of beautiful garments flashed before their eyes, and children played on the newly built merry-go-round. 

“How splendid,” Bilbo said, then looked up at Thorin’s glowing face. “This must be surreal for you.”

Thorin smiled down at him, his eyes overflowing with adoration. “It truly is. Each time I’ve visited, it has grown more to be the Dale I remember. Never in my dreams could I have imagined to see this city rebuilt, nor did I think I would be walking these streets with my Beloved.”

Bilbo’s cheeks flared up with heat. “Not so loud, Thorin.”

Only Bilbo seemed to take notice of the many heads that already turned toward them. Of course, the sight of Erebor’s king would cause quite the stir. Many in Dale, both the Men and Dwarven merchants, had never seen Thorin in person before. They would be whispering, wondering who had accompanied him, who this unimpressive little ‘halfling’ was. Even those who may have heard of Bilbo’s part in the Quest were probably disappointed upon finally seeing him. Bilbo swallowed, brushing down the front of his waistcoat.

He put it all out of his mind as best he could, and enjoyed the sights, sounds, and smells of a very different Dale than what he had seen many months before. This Dale was what he imagined from the tales he had heard from Thorin and Balin. 

Of course, Bilbo was drawn to the smell of food first. He beckoned Thorin along, the rich aroma of bread and spices leading them to a stand selling little meat pies. 

There were two dwarves working at the stand, but everyone in line were Men and Women. They took no notice when Bilbo and Thorin joined at the back of the line.

“This will make a perfect second breakfast,” Bilbo said. “My stomach is grumbling something fierce. Are you sure you can’t use your royal status to cut the line?”

Thorin chuckled. “I would prefer it if we blended in today. Perhaps there are benefits to Men being so much taller than us.”

“Indeed, I’ve always wondered what it must be like carrying all the extra length on their limbs, and making heavy clunking noises with every step,” Bilbo said. “Although, _you_ would know how the latter feels.”

Thorin nudged him playfully. 

After they stood in silence for a short while, Bilbo felt Thorin’s warm, calloused fingers brush against his, and Bilbo entwined them absentmindedly. Only for a moment, before Bilbo let go and glanced up.

_"Not in public!" by[topleaf](raventhorin.tumblr.com)_

“We shouldn’t, Thorin. Not in public,” he muttered, and felt a wave of regret as he watched Thorin’s face fall.

A gruff voice cut through the crowd of Men and Women at the pie stand. “Oi! That’s King Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror! Let ‘im through!” 

Thorin gave a subtle wave. “Peace, my friend, I will wait my turn.”

“No, we insist! Here, we already got some packaged up fer you an’ yer companion. No payment necessary.”

One of the dwarves at the stand passed the crowd and bowed while presenting a paper bag chock-full of pies to Thorin. 

“This was not necessary, my friend, but it is much appreciated. You have my sincerest thanks for helping me to fill my dear hobbit’s belly,” Thorin said. 

“Oh bebother,” Bilbo growled, and rummaged through his pack. He pulled out one of his sets of jams and hoped the dwarf wouldn’t notice how blazing red his cheeks must be. “Here, it isn’t much, but I made these jams. Take it as thanks for the kindness you have given us!”

The dwarf’s eyes widened as if he were in awe. “Yer the hobbit. _The_ hobbit. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Master Baggins. I can’t accept yer gift, no need to offer me anythin’.”

Bilbo sputtered a little but regained his composure. “It really isn’t much, good sir! Please, I insist. I’m really just a simple hobbit, after all.”

“I beg to differ, Master Baggins! Thank you fer this.” The dwarf bowed while accepting the jams. Thorin offered him a hefty amount of coin, but he absolutely refused to take it. Bilbo managed to sneak some coins into the dwarf’s pocket as he left.

“So much for blending in,” Bilbo chuckled as him and Thorin sat down at a little red table. 

“It was wishful thinking, but in due time I believe we may be able to come here without causing such a fuss,” Thorin said.

“It’s not _me_ causing a fuss,” Bilbo said pointedly. “You’re the king and hero, afterall. And a king should _not_ be making comments about ‘filling his dear hobbit’s belly’ in front of a crowd.”

Thorin merely grinned, handing Bilbo two of the pies. “Forgive my teasing. It was very unseemly of me.”

His sarcastic tone spoke volumes.

“Indeed, and I could tell some embarrassing stories about you if I wanted to, but I seem to be the only one with a shred of decency left.” Bilbo filled his mouth with pie after that and didn’t take a break until he was finished on his third.

Thorin still had some crumbs on the corner of his mouth, and a little bit stuck in the dark hair above his lips. Oh, how Bilbo wanted to brush them away with his thumb and kiss him. Then he would—

In his daze, Bilbo was too late noticing Thorin lean forward and catch Bilbo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently grazing his thumb over Bilbo’s lips and cheek. 

“Are you satisfied, Master Baggins?” He had the gall to ask in a low, gravely voice that only Bilbo could hear.

Bilbo pushed his hand away. “You are being _so_ unfair. And there are crumbs on your beard, by the way.”

He fumbled in his pocket and quickly handed Thorin a handkerchief before he could use his sleeve to wipe his mouth. He made a mental note to start embroidering a personal one for Thorin once they were back in the Mountain.

Thorin tried to hide his amused grin while he gathered up their things. “Come, there is still much more to see.”

They weaved through the crowd, passing by many merchants from the Iron Hills selling glasswork, beads, and beautiful garments. The Lakemen were selling gorgeous tapestries, pottery, and of course, many stands were full of fresh fish. The clanging of a dwarven blacksmith working on his craft rang out over the hum of the crowd along with the bells that chimed every hour. Dale was so _alive_.

“It’s fascinating,” Bilbo started. “Around this time last year, I did not care about the state of the world outside the Shire. Now I feel joy at the sight of this city, rebuilt and prospering again.”

“I remember meeting a hobbit who wanted nothing to do with dwarves, who later proved me wrong by showing how much he had grown to care,” Thorin said. “You are still a marvel to me, Bilbo.”

An awkward smile flickered across Bilbo’s face. “ _You_ taught me how to care about others.”

“You’ve taught me many things as well, Amrâlimê.”

Bilbo cleared his throat loudly when Thorin had begun to lean in to kiss him on the head. A dwarrowdam had waltzed right up to them at that very moment, the sapphire beads in her silver beard swinging around and practically glowing in the sunlight.

“ _Shamukh_!” She exclaimed, barely even meeting their eyes. She gestured down for them to view a wide display full of jewels and beads, hanging down from her shoulders and resting at her waist. 

Then she said something else in Khuzdul that made Thorin go bright red and sputter, before he responded in Khuzdul as well. Bilbo looked between them, and the dwarrowdam finally took a good look at Bilbo, giving him a once-over. Her eyes went wide.

“Durin’s Beard, I didn’t realize,” She gasped. “That is a lovely anklet you have there, _very_ finely made. You are a very lucky lad.”

Bilbo let out a squeak, shuffling his feet and wishing the cobblestone would swallow him up. He shot Thorin a scathing glare when the dwarrowdam wasn’t looking.

“My wares could rival that pretty thing, though, why hasn’t he got your beads in his hair yet?” She asked Thorin, almost accusingly. “I have many beautiful things to choose from, earrings, beads, brooches. Emeralds and rubies are definitely his style, here, take a look at these.”

It finally occurred to Bilbo, after he got over his shock and horror, that this dwarf had no idea who Thorin was. Or perhaps she just didn’t give a toss.

“Is there something you’d like, Bilbo?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo humoured them both by pretending to take a look. “It is all very lovely, but it’s not quite my style.”

“Oh, come now, this would look quite fetching on those large ears of yours,” the merchant said, holding up a thick red and gold ring next to Bilbo’s head.

Thorin stepped in and stroked his beard while examining all of the items very carefully. 

“It’s alright, I don’t need anything,” Bilbo said as politely as possible.

“I will take a set of these beads,” Thorin said suddenly. He pointed at a delicate pair of beads made of ebony, with flowers carved into them and tiny emeralds decorating the centers.

“Lovely choice,” the merchant packaged them up in an opaque pouch and tucked Thorin's coins away in her pocket. “Best wishes to the both of you.”

Bilbo was so flustered about the exchange that he forgot to give her one of his sets of jams. Once she left to find her next customer, Bilbo pulled Thorin to a wall away from the crowd.

“What was that all about?” Bilbo asked.

“I merely wished to support her business,” Thorin replied, looking genuinely confused. “It was pleasing that she treated me as if I were her nephew, not her king.”

“So she knew?” Bilbo raised his eyebrows. “What were you two talking about in Khuzdul?”

The edge of Thorin’s lips quirked. “It is better if you do not know, Ghivashel.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, and then felt Thorin’s hands slide onto his hips. His pulse quickened at that, and he let himself be pulled closer.

“Thorin, if you insist on being like this,” Bilbo started, resting his hands on top of Thorin’s and regretfully moving them off of him. “Then I suggest we head to our—”

“Mr. Bilbo?” A high-pitched voice interrupted.

Bilbo stumbled back from Thorin and whirled around to see Bard’s youngest daughter Tilda running up to them. Sigrid was not far behind, followed by someone who Bilbo assumed to be a bodyguard.

“Ah, hello dear girls, what a lovely coincidence,” Bilbo exclaimed.

“I hope we weren’t interrupting anything,” Sigrid said, and the glare she shot at her younger sister was far too obvious. 

“Not at all!” Bilbo replied a little too quickly. “Thorin and I have just been enjoying the marketplace. You girls as well?”

They nodded in unison. Thorin stepped forward, one hand resting on Bilbo’s lower back. “Tilda, is that a stuffed boar?”

Tilda laughed. “Yes, he’s quite ugly isn’t he? I don’t care, I like him. I just got him today.”

Thorin laughed in amusement. “I had a stuffed boar when I was a pebble as well.”

Tilda’s face lit up. “Really? What was his name?”

“I do not remember,” Thorin replied. “Many years have passed. Does yours have a name?”

“Not yet, I want to choose something dwarvish,” Tilda said, tilting her head. “Will you name him, King Thorin?”

“Hmm, how about Dain, like my pigheaded cousin?”

“Name my stuffed animal after Lord Dain?” Tilda giggled wickedly. “No way.”

“What about ‘Master Bacon’?”

Both Tilda and Sigrid laughed at that. Bilbo snorted. It really wasn’t funny, but hearing Thorin talk in such a lighthearted way was entertaining in itself.

Bilbo hadn’t realized it, but he had been gazing up at his Intended the entire time. Thorin was such a natural at talking to children, and it was clear that he liked them very much. Thorin would likely never see perfectly eye-to-eye with their father; he and Bard had a political relationship and a sour past. But it didn’t change the way he treated his children, and the fact that the children liked Thorin as well.

“We should leave you be now,” Sigrid said after Tilda and Thorin had passed name ideas back and forth, never reaching a conclusion. “Come along, Tilda.”

“Oh!” Bilbo exclaimed, holding up a finger. “Before you go, I have some little gifts for you and your family.”

He pulled out four large jars of jam, arranged snugly in a bag. 

“Wow, real jam made by a hobbit!” Tilda exclaimed.

“This won’t last long in our house,” Sigrid grinned. “Thank you so much, Mr. Bilbo.”

“No worries, I am always at your service,” Bilbo replied. 

Thorin told Tilda he would want to know her stuffed boar’s name next time they met, and they waved as the girls disappeared into the crowd.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin again.

“You are charming with children,” Bilbo said. “And I would very much like to kiss you right now.”

At that, Thorin immediately swooped down to grant Bilbo’s wish, and Bilbo had to duck down out of his grasp and scurry away.

“Not _here_ , you silly pile of braids and beads,” Bilbo whispered scathingly.

“Shall we go to our room then?” Thorin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes,” Bilbo straightened his jacket. “Seeing as you can hardly behave yourself in public.”

Thorin wanted to remind Bilbo that _he_ had been the one to ask for a kiss, but he knew his hobbit was almost at his wit’s end. They weaved through the crowd, Thorin grasping behind him for Bilbo’s hand, which Bilbo reluctantly let him hold. The crowd was overwhelming now, so many Big Folk, and Bilbo really could not wait to be alone with Thorin in their room.

“BILBO!” 

A familiar voice caught their attention. There was Bofur, jumping and waving from the edge of the crowd, his hat bouncing on and off the top of his head.

“Oh, Bofur!” Bilbo exclaimed, and Thorin led them out of the thick of the crowd. He kept an iron grip on Bilbo’s hand.

Bofur had a bag of meat pies in one hand and a half-full mug of ale in the other. He gave Bilbo a half-hug and tipped his hat at Thorin. “Fancy seeing you two lovebirds here! On a date, are you?”

“Yes we are,” Thorin said immediately, while Bilbo winced and looked around as if the whole market was listening in. “This is Bilbo’s first time visiting Dale after his return from The Shire.”

“How about that!” Bofur exclaimed. “I’m here helping Bifur run his toy stand as usual. I’m takin’ a break, but I better get back there soon.”

“Oh!” Bilbo raised his eyebrows. “How's business?”

“See for yourself,” Bofur laughed, pointing at an overwhelming crowd of children and their parents. 

Bilbo craned his neck to see, and he could barely make out the top of Bifur’s head. A warm smile spread on Bilbo’s face.

“We’ve been so busy, I can’t believe we haven’t seen you since you got back,” Bofur said. “Aye, let’s go for a drink sometime.”

“I’d like that very much,” Bilbo said, and then shook free of Thorin’s hand so he could rummage through his backpack. “Here, gifts for you and Bifur. Jams made by yours truly.”

Bofur grinned wildly and shifted his bag of pies to hang from his arm so he could carry the jams. “What a sweetheart you are! Cheers, Bilbo.” He winked.

Thorin made a grunting sound.

Bilbo let out a laugh. “We best let you get back to work, Bofur. Good day to you!”

“Ah yes, I won’t keep ya any longer.” Bofur winked again. “Good day, Bilbo, and you take good care of him, Thorin.”

Bilbo and Thorin made their way out of the crowd, and after Bilbo had insisted on stopping at a cart of sweet pastries, they were relieved to be walking down a calmer street. 

“Why didn’t you mention that Bifur and Bofur sold toys here?” Bilbo asked.

“Bofur is still sweet on you,” Thorin said. “Forgive me for being cautious.”

Bilbo sighed. “That still bothers you? Thorin, I think it’s been rather clear for a while that I’m with you. Bofur is one of my best friends, that’s all.”

“You do not wear my beads in your hair,” Thorin explained. “Though it is clear 

we are courting, our engagement is not official until then.”

Bilbo sighed again. “ _Dwarves_.”

“Also, forgive me for cutting your reunion short,” Thorin said. “I am rather eager for us to be alone.”

Bilbo let out a snort, but he couldn’t deny he was looking forward to it too. Peace and quiet and a bed to rest on, and those extra meat pies as well as the fresh pastries were calling to him.

* * *

Thorin had other ideas.

After the Master of the guest house had led them to their room, Bilbo quickly thanked him and shut the door. Thorin immediately brought his hands up to Bilbo’s face and pressed him against the door, leaning in for a kiss.

Bilbo huffed and turned his face away. “Thorin, let me put my things down first.”

He easily slid away from the door and placed down his bags and backpack, removing his light traveling cloak and jacket (which had been far too many layers for being out on such a warm spring day among a busy crowd). 

“Are you not hungry, dear?” Bilbo asked as he fanned himself.

Thorin just stood there, eyes cast downward, his hands balled into gentle fists at his sides.

“Do you not desire me anymore?” He asked slowly.

“Thorin,” Bilbo scowled, about to tell him how absurd that was. But he stopped, and his behaviour from the entire day came rushing back to him. “Oh, I’ve been quite an arse today, haven’t I?”

Thorin shook his head. “No, no, you’ve been nothing but wonderful. You are always so pleasant to others, and so thoughtful with your gifts.”

Bilbo sighed and padded over to Thorin, taking his hands. “No, I mean I’ve been an arse toward _you_.”

“That is not what I meant,” Thorin said, and continued before Bilbo could open his mouth. “I understand that you are uncomfortable with showing affection with me in public, and I know it is because you are worried about what others think, and you want to protect my reputation. But I thought it was plain for you to see that there is nothing to be worried about.”

Bilbo cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

Thorin continued to hold Bilbo’s hands and led him to sit beside him on the bed.

“Bilbo, I don’t think there is a soul in the Mountain who does not already know we are together, and that extends to Dale as well,” Thorin said. “In fact, I believe half the Mountain thought we were having relations before we actually started to.”

Bilbo’s expression went from confusion, to realization, to slight horror, before he let out a sigh and almost felt relieved.

“Why didn’t you mention that before?” 

“I thought you knew, even before you left Erebor it became obvious,” Thorin explained. His expression became very grim. “Bilbo, if you would like to...stop courting...it is not too late. You are not wearing my beads, and even if you were, I would not hold it against you if—”

The Took side took over the Baggins, and Bilbo threw himself into Thorin, their lips crushing together, quickly finding their rhythm as Bilbo pressed Thorin into the bed and claimed his mouth completely. 

Bilbo settled his knees on either side of Thorin’s hips, pinning him down, or rather, Thorin let Bilbo pin him down. Thorin ran his hands over every part of Bilbo he could touch, finally resting them on his bum, and Bilbo nuzzled his cheek against the rough of Thorin’s jaw before ravaging his neck with lips and teeth.

Dizzy with the low groans he was bringing out of Thorin from his attentions to his neck, Bilbo began untying the front of Thorin's tunic before he sat up and unbuttoned his waistcoat. 

Thorin beamed up at him, much too sweetly for the thoughts Bilbo had running through his mind, and slipped his warm hands under Bilbo's shirt to knead his waist.

“Still think I don’t desire you?” Bilbo asked, shucking off his waistcoat and starting on the buttons of his shirt.

“If I say yes, you won’t stop, will you?” Thorin teased.

“Oh, please—” 

_Knock knock knock._

They both froze. Bilbo looked from Thorin to the door, then back at Thorin.

“Do you think they heard us?” Bilbo whispered.

Thorin snorted. “We have not been very loud. Are you going to answer the door?”

“Like this?” Bilbo looked down at himself, all sweaty and half undressed. He rolled off Thorin. “No, you can answer. You’re the king, afterall, now please act like it.”

Thorin hauled himself off the bed and strode to the door. Bilbo quickly ducked under the covers and laid still.

When Thorin opened the door, he could see someone walking away down the hall, and they whipped around when Thorin called out to them.

“Ah, Your Highness, terribly sorry to bother you,” Ambassador Bianca said, making her way back. “I was notified that you and Master Baggins retired to your room. Is it to your liking?”

“Yes, thank you,” Thorin answered simply.

“Is Master Baggins available to speak with me?”

Thorin took a quick look over his shoulder at the small lump in the bed. “He is otherwise occupied at the moment. Shall I take a message for him?”

When Thorin turned his attention back to Hilda, he noticed her eyes had been fixated on his neck. Her eyes immediately snapped back up to meet his, and she spoke as quickly as possible.

“King Bard has invited Master Baggins to dine with him and his family this evening, and he extended his invitation to you as well,” she said. “However, he said they will also be happy to break fast with both of you in the morning as well, if you are...busy this evening.”

Thorin stroked his beard. “I shall discuss this with Master Baggins. He is quite weary from all the activity today.”

“Understandable!” Hilda exclaimed. “Maybe brunch will be more suitable, then?”

“Yes, thank you!” Bilbo called from the bed.

“Splendid, I won’t bother you again,” Hilda bowed deeply. “Please enjoy the rest of your stay, and ring the Master of the guest house if you need anything.”

She curtsied and hurried off before Thorin could even thank her. 

“She works very hard,” Bilbo said, sighing in relief when Thorin closed the door. He sat up in the bed, the blankets falling to his waist.

Thorin nodded in agreement and made his way back over to the bed. Bilbo’s eyes widened, and then he groaned into his hands.

“Oh, dear,” he sighed. “I have no doubt she’ll be spreading gossip about us throughout all of Dale now.”

Thorin walked over to a mirror and brushed his hair over his shoulder. Bruises had begun to form where Bilbo’s mouth had been, and his hair was more disheveled than he had realized. 

“Do not worry, my Heart, she will not gossip,” Thorin said. “And even if she does, I care not. You act as if we are having a secret affair, Bilbo.”

“We are not married yet, Thorin, isn’t all the public display unseemly for a king?” Bilbo’s face was in his hands again. “You should not have asked for one room...maybe we should not have come here together at all.”

The part of Thorin that wanted to sink back into self-hatred and blame fought to take over, but he pressed it down and joined Bilbo in the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Bilbo, if we were in the Shire together, would you feel the same way? Would you keep our relationship secret until we are married, and even then, would we only show affection in our home?”

“Psh! I would be showing you off any chance I got, and I’d snog you silly in the middle of the market for all I care,” he laughed with a hint of wickedness. “Those hobbits had the nerve to ransack my smial, I could hardly give a toss what they think of me anymore! Mad Baggins indeed!”

When he was met with silence, Bilbo looked up at Thorin. His dwarf was wearing the most cheeky, amused grin he’d ever seen.

“That was—” Bilbo let out his signature awkward squeak. “That was the Took side talking.”

Thorin continued to stare at him until his pointy ears glowed red.

“You are so very distracting, love,” Bilbo said, his hands moving to play with one of Thorin’s braids. “But you have made your point. I _am_ worrying too much, aren’t I?”

“I would like to see you more at ease.” Thorin ran his hand down Bilbo’s arm until he clasped his hand. “Balin was the one who reminded me that I needed to court you properly before we furthered our relationship. As King, it is frowned upon to have a romantic relationship in secret. That is why I have given gifts for you to wear, such as an anklet, a clasp, a ring...and the mithril.”

Bilbo could sense a dark memory creeping into Thorin's mind at that last part. He squeezed Thorin’s hand tighter and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“I understand,” he said. “I will continue to try. Just, the Baggins side takes over sometimes and I’m so caught up in what I think is proper, mainly for your sake.”

“You are the best of hobbits and best of loves,” Thorin said. “Balin also said one of the reasons that you are good for me is _because_ of your sense of propriety. Admittedly, part of the reason I took you to Dale is to show you off, and I would have ‘snogged you silly’ in the middle of the market if you had let me.”

Bilbo’s laughter rang out and Thorin joined in. 

“Well, thank goodness for the Baggins, then,” Bilbo said, beaming up at Thorin. “There’s no reason why we shouldn’t get up to such silliness in here, though.”

With that, Bilbo moved into the comfortable warmth of Thorin’s lap, dug his fingers into his hair, and proceeded to snog him silly for a long while.

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo woke up to the feeling of Thorin’s fingers carding through his curls. 

“Good morning, Amrâlimê,” Thorin whispered.

“Morning, dear,” Bilbo replied, his voice slow with drowsiness.

They remained in companionable silence as Thorin continued to play with Bilbo’s hair, until Bilbo sat up.

“Would you like to braid my hair now?” He asked.

Thorin froze, mouth hanging open, blinking and staring.

“Did I...say something wrong?” Bilbo gulped.

“No, not at all,” Thorin replied hastily. “Forgive me, I just never expected I’d have the honor of doing this for a lover in my life, and now that you’ve asked, I’m…”

Bilbo could see that Thorin was tearing up. 

“Well, do you have those fancy beads you made me?” Bilbo asked, keeping his tone lighthearted to save himself from getting emotional too.

“I left them in Erebor,” Thorin said, and after a moment’s hesitation he gasped and hurried to his pack. “But I am not opposed to using these.”

He pulled out the delicate pouch with the ebony beads he had bought at the market.

“Are you sure? We can wait until we are back home,” Bilbo said.

Thorin was already beckoning Bilbo to come sit on a chair, comb in hand. 

“I can replace them with my beads when we go back,” Thorin said. “These will do perfectly, for now.”

A smile spread on Bilbo’s face as he took a seat in front of Thorin. “I imagine Bard and his family will notice, though I doubt they’ll know the meaning.”

“We will visit the marketplace again today and all the dwarves will see,” Thorin said proudly as he began braiding the hair behind Bilbo’s ear. “You will need to hold my hand today, or else one might steal you away.”

Bilbo snickered. “Oh, alright. We should visit the merchant who sold you those beads, she’ll be delighted, and I owe her some jams. I’m still curious about what she said to you in Khuzdul, by the way.”

Thorin snorted. “She thought you were a child, a relative of mine.”

“Excuse me?” Bilbo sputtered. “And what did you tell her?”

“I told her that you are not a young dwarf, but a hobbit, and my Intended.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Bilbo sighed. He felt Thorin clasp the end of his first braid with one of the beads. “I’m sorry, should I be quiet? Is this braiding supposed to be more...ceremonial?”

“No, talking is fine,” Thorin said softly. “Thank you for this, Bilbo. I love you.”

He kissed his hobbit’s cheek and moved to braid the other side. Bilbo touched the spot where Thorin’s lips had just been, and then felt his new braid, and the bead that rested against the side of his neck.

“I love you too, Thorin,” Bilbo said, and then his stomach growled loudly. “You are, perhaps, the only thing I love more than breakfast.”

Thorin threw his head back in laughter, stole a kiss on his Beloved’s smiling lips, and finished braiding as quickly as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://raventhorin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
